The House of Hades
by HungryOlympians
Summary: Bipolar gods, the prophecy of the seven, a ship piloted by a dragon, what could go wrong?Well to start Percy and Annabeth are falling into a bottomless abyss. Lovely. Piper and Jason are having some problems.Awesome. Leo is Hazel's old crushes grandson. Nico has to lead them to the Doors of Death without being killed. The gods are angry. I ask you again what could go wrong?
1. Prolouge

Annabeth:

Falling, into black endless abyss, I was falling. Percy was holding onto me and I was hugging him for dear life.

"Don't worry Annabeth we will make it out alive" Percy said  
"I know, I'm just worried about what will happen with the others" I said.  
"They will be fine" Percy said with calm tone, we were almost at the bottom of Tarturus.  
"I love you Percy"  
"I love you too wisegirl", then everything went black.

**Hey Guys, this is Olympians! Please read this story and R&R!**

**Thanks! :D**

**HungryOlympians **


	2. Piper

**Hey Guys! Hungry here. After that cliffhanger of an ending, Olympian and I decided to write the next book! Enjoy!**

**Shout out to Shakespeare for creating the FIRST BROMANCE**

** Awesome Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson. (Every time we will give you a quote from a book)**

**"Remember, we're madly in love, so its okay to kiss me anytime you feel like it" **

Piper:  
A scream pierces the air. We're running, fighting for our breath, a dark shadow of a creature on our tail in hot pursuit. I can hear hooves and ragged breath coming from the creature. Our feet fly across the stones, "Guys come on we have to keep going!" I tug Jason and keep moving. Jason and I follow Leo and Nico, Hazel and Frank are right behind us. A swirl of blacks and greys whirl past us, we race past stone after stone. The chamber seems to never end. Abruptly Nico and Leo stop, Jason and I slam into them, Frank and Hazel into us. We end up in a huge heap.  
"Keep going!" Frank wheezes.  
"We can't" screeches Leo "Its a dead end!"  
"Hazel! You can feel your way underground, Where do we go?" Jason asks.  
" I don't know!" Hazel wails " I can't feel anything!"  
"What about you Nico?" Jason tries.  
"Nothing"  
"Lovely, so we're trapped with a creature Gaea set onto us coming after us?" I add.  
"Piper this isn't the time!" Leo shouts at me. "We have to find a way out!"  
"Guys slow down, there is six of us and one of that thing. We can beat it!" Hazel pipes up.  
"We lost our weapons, animals would be to big down here so Frank can't shift, Jason summoning lightning would result in the ceiling crashing and us dying, and cursed gems aren't going to do anything at all!" Leo huffs out.

The monster approaches us, coming around a curve, its body comes into vision. It has the head of a bull with two horns: each razor sharp. The lower half of it's body is covered in scales. Thousands of green scales. With two legs each has four claws.

"A ophiotaurus." murmurs Hazel.  
"Dear Gods..." Frank whispers

The monster charges us, we are all huddled in group back against the wall. Jason and I are in the front of the group then Leo and Nico then Frank and Hazel. Jason shifts slightly in front of me as if to shield me. " No! Jason!" I wail desperately. It grabs Jason with one of it's scaly claws. Think Piper! Think I shout in my head. Before I can think of a way out of this the bull creature rams Jason into the side of the cavern. His body body slams into the rock with a sickening thud. "No! Jason! No!" I can't watch I shut my eyes tight.

"Shh pipes, it's okay." a voice floats to me "Piper calm down it's okay." Warm strong arms envelope me. My eyes flash open. Jason pulls me into his lap. "Pipes, it;s okay. Nothing is going to happen to you." He murmurs .

"No, it's not." I say sobbing into his shirt.

"It was just a dream, it's not real." He holds and I begin to calm down.

"What was it about this time?"

"We were in a cavern trying to find the doors of death, we were running and hit a dead end. Gaea set monster on us and, you were d-d-dying."

"Piper it's not real I'm right here."

"But what if it's the future?"

"It's not it's just your overactive imagination." he comforts me. "Come on you should get back to bed."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"Jason... could you please stay with me? Please?

"Piper,you know thats against the rules."

"Please, you can leave before anyone else gets up. It's not like we're going to do anything."

"I don't know Piper, I mean what if Coach Hedge discovers us?

"I can charmspeak my way out of anything but I don't think I could sleep without you here. Please?"

"Alright." he agrees crawl onto the bed and I curl up into his side. We slowly drift off to sleep.

Click! I sit up sleepily to find Jason still in bed: whoops, Leo grinning evilly a camera, and Nico, Hazel, and Frank gathered by my side of the bed. Holy Hades! We are so done for!

" So I see while some of us were being good little demigods, others were up late last night and busy!"

"No, no, no nothing like that, I had a nightmare and Jason came in. I guess we both fell asleep."

"Uh huh, sure" chimes Nico. "You weren't doing anything at all." Jason begins to sit up groggily.

"Well innocent or not, I have it on camera." Leo says victoriously. Heck no! Not for long he doesn't!

"Leo give me the camera." I say.

"Let me think about it... Nope!"

"Leo give me the camera." This time infusing charmspeak in my voice.

"Uh I don't know." Good he's faltering.

"Leo give me the camera!" This time I say it with much more force.

He hands over the camera, and I look at the pictures, we actually look pretty cute. I delete them and hand the camera back.

"Hey thats not fair! You used charmspeak!" Leo whines.

"All's fair in love and war."

"Nope, still not fair."

"Shut up! You know the whole living a jar for six or seven days really does wear you out. Can we go get something to eat?"

"Sure." I say. I feel bad for Nico. He lost his sister, and has to deal with all this. He was kidnapped because of us and we almost didn't save him. Now he has to lead us to the Doors of Death. He doesn't get to choose what he does with his life. None of us really do. We are subject to the god's plans and schemes.

We enter the room and I immediately feel homesick. It is almost painful how realistic the walls look. A carbon copy of Camp Half-Blood. It reminds me of who wasn't with us and what we were missing. We all sit down and start to eat.

"Nico can you lead us to the Doors of Death?" Jason starts.

"Yeah but we only have a month to get to Greece, and you know as sure as Hades, Gaea isn't going to make that easy. We also have to find a way to get Percy and Annabeth out of Tartarus. It's going to be tight, I don't know if we can get everything done."

"Can you set a course for Greece straight away? Frank asks.

"Yeah, I'll gp program Festus." Leo says. As Leo gets up to leave Coach Hedge walks in. He glares at Jason and I. Oh NO!

"So I hear you and Mr. Grace were up late last night? He looks at me. Oh gods!

"N-n-no sir." Jason stutters.

"Then why did I see you asleep together IN THE SAME ROOM?" Wait he saw us?

"Why didn't you do anything, then?" I question him.

"Because I wanted to make sure you slept long enough for the gods to see you." Holy Hades! Crap! Crap! Crap!

"What exactly did you do?" Jason asks him menacingly.

"Oh, not much, I may or may not have tipped the gods off and told them were asleep together." Coach Hedge says innocently.

"Are you trying to start World War III? Do you want to get us killed? We really were just sleeping, I swear!" I say. Jason and I are both blushing. I try to figure a way out of this.

"It was my fault, I had a nightmare and Jason came into my room to comfort me. I wouldn't let him go."

"No, no, no, it was my fault. I didn't want to leave." Jason glares at me. Why is he taking the blame, my mom wouldn't care. She would probably hope we did more just sleep! Hmph! His dad would care though.

"No, it was my fault." I glare back at him.

"No, it was mine!"

"No, it was mine!"

"Either way, you might want to Iris message Zeus, and explain before he flips out." says Hazel. She has a point there.

"Come on Jason." I grab his hand and we leave to go Iris message Zeus. Wonderful, now we have to go explain to the king of the gods that we really were just sleeping. Marvelous

**Please Review! And can anyone guess what book the quote came from? If we get 5 reviews we will post the next chapter soon!**

**Fly on, **

**Hungry**


	3. Annabeth

**Hey guys! This is the 2nd chapter. Hope you guys like it! FYI: this was written by Olympian but is being posted by Hungry! You guys are stuck with me! *EVIL CACKLE* It's okay I only bite sometimes. ;) **

**Awesome Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson:****"Remember, we're madly in love, so its okay to kiss me anytime you feel like it";" Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."**

Cold, that's all I felt, the cold chill of Tartarus. There is a person holding me, he has jet black hair and sea green eyes.  
"Percy?" I asked.  
"Annabeth, you're awake great! Welcome to hell, literally." He said nervously. "Nico told me that the doors are to the north." He finished; his eyes were shining like he had been crying.  
"I'm not dead?" I murmured.  
"No and I will NOT let you die, ever!" Percy said as he stood up and offered me his hand. I took his hand and we walked towards a shining light in the distance. Percy and I were walking north and I was really worried. Percy leaned down and kissed my forehead,  
"We will be alright" He said.  
"I know its just that, I don't think we will be able to defeat all these monsters alone" I said worried.  
"We have done it before" Percy reminded me.  
"I know but still-" I looked ahead of me and I saw the monster that haunted me and my dreams for a while now, the Manticore.  
"Ah Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, its a pleasure to see you again. I would like to say that i'm sorry i have to kill you." Dr. Thorn said. "Get out of our way" Percy nearly growled.  
"I'm afraid I can't, like I said previously I was ordered to kill you Percy Jackson. You will be a sacrifice and your blood will wake up Gaea, here will be devastated therefore making her easier to kill. Once again her blood will help wake Gaea, you two are the DEADLIEST demigods in history! So therefore you will wake Gaea" Dr. Thorn said. He was making me so freaking angry, quicker than lightning I grabbed a knife from my backpack and I threw it at him and it hit him square in the chest. Dr. Thorn disintegrated into a yellow powder.  
" Will he stay dead?" Percy asked me.  
"Probably, but you know we are in Tartarus so we better keep walking" I said hinting that it was time to leave.  
"Yeah your right" Percy spoke softly. The next couple of hours were a blur. We began heading up a steep hill. When we get to the top a huge Gryphon appears. Oh Hades! Percy pulls out Riptide and begin to battle it. It hisses at us. As Percy duels it I grab my knife and jump on it's back. I stab it and stab it. It shakes around trying to throw me off. No! Finally it disintegrates.  
"Percy lets go!" I grab his hand and we run. I don't want to be there when it reforms!

We fought at least 25 Drachne, 15 Emposa and 22 Gryphons, the best part was that we had only minor cuts and bruises. I heard a voice enter my head

"_Rest well tonight, daughter of Athena for tomorrow you will have even more monsters to battle". _ Gaea, I thought. She wants us at our best so she can crush us tomorrow.

"Percy, do you have any water or food?" I asked him. "Yeah, here" he said as he handed me a canteen of water and a granola bar.

" So how long do you think it will take to get to the doors?" Percy asked me.

"About 1-2 weeks minimum, 3 weeks if we are lucky." I said. We found a cave and sat down in it,

"Gaea told me to rest well tonight because we have more challenges to face tomorrow." Percy said trying to break the deadly silence that was around us.

"Yeah, she said that to me too." I whispered so only he could hear me. I am so deathly afraid. "

We are going to die" I told Percy, letting my negative thoughts take over.

"No we aren't" Percy said as he pulled me closer to him.

"How do you know that?" I asked Percy.

"Because we have each other, you and me wisegirl, forever." Percy said that softly then he kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. _I wish I could stay like this forever _I thought. I broke away from Percy and leaned against his chest.

"Goodnight wisegirl." Percy said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good night seaweed brain." I said as I fell asleep in his arms, unprepared to face what was to come tomorrow.

**Hope you liked it! Do you want us to continue this story? Please Review!**

**Fly on,**

**Hungry**


	4. Jason

**Shout out: TO ALL OUR LOVELY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**and also to our guest reviewer you knew both of the quotes!Today's is a little harder.**

**Awesome Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson:****"Remember, we're madly in love, so its okay to kiss me anytime you feel like it";" Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world.";"There are problems and there are children. It is our aim to separate the two."**

Great, now I have to explain to my father who also happens to be a god, that we were actually sleeping. I pull out my coin when -flash- Venus appears.

"Mom what are you doing here? Don't you have a war to plan?" Piper asks glaring at her.

"Well war and love go hand in hand, but I decided to to take a break and focus on the love, anyway I heard something from from Jupiter this morning."

"Oh, really and what exactly did you hear?" She glares harder.

"Only that you two were busy last night." She trails off suggestively.

"No, mom, nothing happened! Nothing, I had a nightmare and Jason was comforting me and I wouldn't let him go. Nothing happened!"

"Actually I didn't want to leave her all alone after she had a nightmare..." I start.

"Hades! So my plan didn't work! I mean good! I wouldn't expect that kind of thing from you Piper."

"I would never do that kind of thing! Really!" Piper defends herself. "Wait, what do you mean your plan didn't work?"

"Oh, oh nothing at all! In fact I must leave now! Wars to plan, gods to see, lovers to control. I must leave now!" - Poof - she disappears.

"Dang it! What do you think she meant?" Piper turns and asks me.

"Um, well, she seemed kind of disappointed that we weren't doing anything." I stutter out blushing.

"Oh gods! You don't think she..." Piper trails off.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter we still have to talk to my dad, we took care of your mom." I suggest."

"I can't believe her! She hasn't talked to me at all! When Annabeth, Hazel and I met her she didn't talk to me! Only talking to Annabeth and Hazel! Then she has the nerve to show up and act like she has a plan, which involves us! How dare she!"

"Piper I hate to break it to you but gods aren't always the best parents." She snorts, I continue. "I mean my dad cheats on his wife, I was a mistake! Then look at Percy, he has cyclops for brothers. We just have to deal; at least she cared enough to come up with a plan. Jupiter hasn't done zip!" I say bitterly. Piper hugs me.

"It'll be okay." she tells me. How do I always screw up? I was supposed to be comforting her and she ends up comforting me! Hercules was right. I don't deserve Piper. She deserves someone better! She could end up getting hurt because of me. I would have hurt her when Percy and I were in the cornfield. Or If I am being held captive she would rescue me, but I would rescue her too. I can't do this to her. No, stop! She wouldn't like me thinking like this. I love her and she loves me. I can't believe Hercules.

" Come on, we better go Iris message my dad." I say.

" Okay lets go get this over with."

"Hey dad." I say trying to sound nonchalant.

"IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO EXPLAIN?"

"Well first whatever you think happened, it didn't. Piper had a nightmare and I was comforting her and we asleep."

"THEN WHY DID MOUNT OLYMPUS GET A MESSAGE FROM THE SATYAR AT THREE FREAKING O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING?"

"Calm down dad, he didn't know what he was talking about." I try to calm him down.

He looks behind me, "IS THAT PIPER?"

"Um, yeah thats her. Dad this is Piper."

"ONE OF VENUS' CHARMSPEAKING SLUTS?"

"Excuse me?" Piper glares at him. "Like you should be talking? You cheat on your wife all the time! Jason here, is living proof. Jason was being kind and comforting me unlike you gods! We didn't do anything but sleep!" Piper huffs.

"Stop yelling and insulting my girlfriend!" I yell at him! What the hades was he doing!?

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"We will be going now, I just wanted to make sure you knew what really happened, that we didn't do anything."

"NO LISTEN TO ME, JASON! JASON!"

"No, you insulted my girl friend, have been no help to me, and you are being a jerk! Go plan the war!" I scream at him.

"I'm so sorry!" I start to say. She kisses me and cuts me off.

"It's okay, I know I'm not a slut and he will get over it. But we might not want to expect any help from him for awhile." She says.

"It's not like he was helping us all that much before." I point out. We start to head back towards the others.

" I feel so horrible, I could have saved Annabeth and Percy, I could have flown over and grabbed them." I turn and look at her waiting for her to agree.

"Jason it wasn't your fault! The doors needed to be closed from both sides anyway. In way it makes it less complicated. Besides Frank could have changed into bird or dragon and saved them too, but he didn't."

"But what if they don't come out alive?"

"They will" she starts "Percy is probably the most or one of the most powerful demigods and with Annabeth who is probably the smartest ,they can do it. They have been in tight places before."

"How will we get them out alive?" I ask.

" We will figure something out. Leo could build a machine. Frank could shift and go grab them. Percy could summon a wave and push them out. We have no idea what the doors even looks like. Seriously stop being so negative, we will work this out."

"I just don't know." I say and sigh. She grabs my hand and holds it. I calm down a little. I just feel responsible. Percy and Annabeth wouldn't be in Tartarus.

"You still feel guilty, don't you?" she accuses me.

"Um, no." I try.

"Yeah and I'm a frickin elephant." She snorts.

"But it was my fault!" I try again.

"Nope"

"But..."

"Nope" she cuts me off. "Get over yourself, it's not your fault."

"But.."

"Absolutely not! Stop wallowing!"

"I am not going to win this argument, am I?"

"Not a chance"

"Fine, it's not completely my fault."

"Well we're getting there..." she says.

**Hello Little Childrens! You just read Hungry's chapter and this is Olympians!**

**Please R&R:D Here's a quick question, What other monsters should Percy and Annabeth encounter in Tartarus?**

**You guys are the best!**

**-Olympians :D **


	5. Leo

****Hello my fellow fanfictioners! Sorry it took so long to update! I have been sick with pneumonia and now we are getting ready for a hurricane, geez. This wasn't edited but there should not be too many mistakes... enjoy! And FYI this hungry but this is olympians chapter.

**Awesome Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson:****"Remember, we're madly in love, so its okay to kiss me anytime you feel like it";" Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world.";"There are problems and there are children. It is our aim to separate the two.""Right now I'd like all my troubles to stand in front of me in a straight line, and one by one I'd give them each a black eye."**

HA-LA-RI-OUS! Piper and Jason sleeping together, totally completely HALARIOUS! I was talking to death breaths sister Hazel, its kinda awkward with her being my grandpa's ex-girlfriend from the 40's.

"So, what's your favorite TV show?" I asked her.

"What's TV?" She said with her eyebrows pinched together in confusion. _Oh gods, this is going to be a long day. How come she doesn't know what a TV is! Thats messed up! _ I thought. Her overprotective boyfriend Frank walked in and glared at me then he sat down next to Hazel.

"Jason just yelled at Zeus for calling Piper an Aphrodite slut." He said.  
I burst out laughing, "Too - funny!" I choked out between laughs. "Jason's muy importante, mucho grande papa just got burned" I then burst into flames "TAKE THAT ZEUS!" I yelled. Thunder shook the boat, "Taco, sorry Zeus don't kill me I'm muy guapo y importante" I trembled. I walked into the kitchen only to find Jason and Piper kissing.  
"GET A ROOM!" I yelled at them then I said "Hola, mi amigos, Que Tal?" I said with a cocky grin as I held up the camera Piper THOUGHT she destroyed.  
"Shut it Valdez I'm not in the mood. While you're at it destroy that camera... before I destroy you!" She said while giving me her signature death glare. I pulled out my laptop with the picture on it.  
"One more word beauty queen and olympus hears about this." I say like a smart-aleck.  
"You wouldn't dare" Jason said, while his eyes grew wide.  
"I would mu-hahahahah" I laughed evilly. "TACO TIME" I screamed again.  
"Since when did we let a severely ADHD demigod drive a huge massive warship?" I heard Piper mumble. Frank and Hazel came in and we all ate delicious taco's made by, yours truly. We were eating when Frank said "Is it just me or do you all think it's weird that we haven't been attacked yet?" He HAD to jinx it!

Khione appeared in the center of the room, she spoke to us in a cold tone "I'm not here to kill you, that's the Hydra's job, but I came to show you how your little friends are doing. At the moment they are resting but tomorrow they will face multiple challenges." She waved her hand and disappeared, in her place was a mist. This is what we saw.

_Percy was holding Annabeth, she was asleep she mumbled something along the lines of "Percy don't kill Jason, listen to him, leave me here! I love you Percy, please leave me, save the world and yourself!" Percy was shaking her and he said "Annabeth wake up! Its a dream! I will never leave you like that, wake up, please!" _

The vision went black, in it's place stood the Hydra. It started hissing at us, Jason cut off one of his heads but two grew back.

"Leo, when I chop off a head you burn the stump, got it?" Jason yelled at me. I nodded, when Jason cut off a head I burned it but some heads grew back to fast.

"Frank, shape-shift into something! Hazel stay AWAY from the fire" I shouted trying to get some order. Frank changed into a fire-breathing dragon and we burned that Hydra into a stump. There was one head left, Jason chopped it off, Frank and I used all the fire we could. The Hydra died.

"Take that you ugly beast!" I shouted, no one was hurt! I blared the radio on the ship, beauty queen's jam was on. "HERE WE GO NOW! Here we go noooow, YO, YO LOOK AT ME WALKIN' DOWN THE RUNWAY LIKE A VIP JUST DOING MY THING WITH MY GIRL Z YO YA BEST BBBEST BELIEVE!" I started rapping with Zendaya and Bella Thorne. "HEY B JUST DOIN' MY THING WHEN I SAY WHAT LET ME HERE YOU SING WE GOT THE MOVES WE TALK THE TALK, AND NOW WE GONNA SHOW EM' WE CAN WALK THE WALK, WE UP IN THE CLUB, ITS EASY TO SEE THAT WE'VE GOT STYLE IN OUR VEINS, CUZ FASHION WHAT WE BREATHE, WHEN WE UP ON THE RUNWAY WE LOOKIN' SO RIGHT RIGHT RRRRRIGHT, FASHION IS MY KRYPTONITE! FASHION IS MY KRYPTONITE, FASHION IS MY KRYPTO-"

"Ah, Leo shut-up!" Piper screamed at me as she turned off her jam.

"Sorry, but Beauty Queen you just turned off your jam!" I said as if I was disappointed.  
"I swear Leo, one day I am going to kill you, slowly and painfully." Piper growled. "Rrrrrrrr, kitty like to scratch!" I said in a creepy tone.

"Okay, Leo go check on the ship the engine was making a weird noise, Piper go to bed, Jason please help Leo fix the ships engine, Frank come help me fireproof your stick!" Hazel said in a commanding tone.

"Yes ma'am, Leo Margarita Esperanza Pedro Valdez is on it, night Beauty Queen, come on Sparky we've got work to do!" I said in my usual hyperactive tone as I pulled Jason towards the engine room.

_The Hydra was only the beginning _Gaea spoke in my mind.

Get ready Dirt Lady, Fire boy is on his way and he will kick some monster butt!

I just love Leo, he is so quirky and odd! :)

**R and R please!**


	6. Frank

A/N: OOOOO MYYY GOOOSH! Sorry its been so long since we updated! things have been hectic... a hurricane blew across the N/E coast of Jersey and came further in than expected... then we got hit with snow! YAY! (Says sarcastically) Anyways, Tell us more monsters that all of them can encounter, ANY WHO WITHOUT FURTHUR ADO MY CHAPTER FOR FRANK (YES I KNOW ITS SUPPPPPERRRR SHORT, BUT PERCY'S POV IS COMING SOON)

**Awesome Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson:****"Remember, we're madly in love, so its okay to kiss me anytime you feel like it";" Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world.";"There are problems and there are children. It is our aim to separate the two.";"Right now I'd like all my troubles to stand in front of me in a straight line, and one by one I'd give them each a black eye.";" Man you freaking way a ton! What have you been eating, rocks?: Why your head missing some?"**

R&R y'all,"  
Olympians () ()

Frank

"Haze, you know that you can't fireproof my stick, right?" I asked as we walked down the hall after Hazel barked orders at everyone.  
"I know but I have an idea how we can!" She said excitedly. "We can cover it in duct tape!"  
"Uh, Hazel duct tape isn't fireproof." I point out.  
"Right, I knew that, um.. We could.. " She trails off... "I got it! Cover it in fireproof spray!" she says  
as she pulled out a bottle of fireproof spray.  
_Nice Idea fireproof spray... crap! Fireproof spray! She knows that could suffocate me! _I thought frantically.  
"Uh, uh Hazel umm that could suffocate me, might as well hand Leo my stick!" I said while trying not to let my nerves show.  
"Silly Frank! If you suffocate me and Nico can bring you back to life, we are children of the god of the underworld." She said while laughing at my face of pure shock.  
"Right, I forgot... now I feel stupid." I replied, she took out my stick and sprayed it with the spray, nothing happened. "YES!" Hazel and I screamed at the same time. My stick is finally fireproof, I am finally safe. Yet it almost feels too good to be true. Is it really possible that I am safe? I don't know... I hope so...

* Dodges weapons and flying objects*, sorry it was so short! Please review and any guesses where that quote came from?


	7. piper 2

_**Hey guys! *ducks as knives, swords, and various sharp items fly past* I am so sorry! I could spout lots of crap excuses but you probably wouldn't believe me. so yeah, sorry! here is the chapter it is short, i know but hopefully you can expect another update really really fast! well fast for us... so like hopefully within the next week or two... yeah sorry. **  
_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Me: Omg percy jackson is so awesome!**_

_**percy: look i know im frikin amazing but guess what you dont own me!**_

_**me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!**_

_**this has not been edited... enjoy!**_

_I'm gonna KILL Leo, Slowly and painfully._... I thought as I woke up remembering the past night when we defeated the hydra and Leo acted like an idiot. I decided to get dressed and go to breakfast, I put on my skinny jeans, CHB shirt and neon orange converse. Before I could step outside my room I started glowing pink. _Crap! no, no, no, not the aphrodite curse. _I was wearing a sky blue dress that dipped into a sweetheart neckline and also went a couple of inches above my knee, a denim jacket that had lots of pockets and went to my waist, bright gold stilettos and my hair was curled in perfect spirals, I had gold eyeshadow on, silver eyeliner, black mascara and pale pink lipgloss. I looked like a girly girl. I could barely walk in the shoes my mother gave me and I felt like I was a barbie fashionista doll.

"HAZEL! HELP!" I screamed. She ran in and said "Woah Piper you look, different" She said.  
"My mothers stupid blessing, I can't take off these clothes or make-up for up to a week!" I said.  
"Well, you do look beautif-" She got interrupted by Leo walking in.  
"I heard Piper call for help, woah beauty queen is back! Dang Pipes you look H-O-T-T hot! Im soooo gonna go tell Jason... BRB!" He said energetically then left.  
A few minutes later Leo returned with Jason and Frank. There Jaws dropped open when they saw me.  
"Shut your mouths" I ordered.  
"Piper what happened to you, you look extremely gorgeous." Frank said.  
"Thanks." I replied  
"Well I think you just went from my hot girlfriend to my extremely hot girlfriend" Jason said.  
"Really, thats what you say." I said with my eyebrows raised.  
"It's the truth isn't it?" Jason replied while walking closer to me.  
"Help me stand up!" I asked/ordered. Jason picked me up and then carried me into the living room of the ship.  
"Pipes how long does this 'curse' last?" Leo asked me "Because I think that you look really hot and you should look like this all the time". He concluded.  
"Don't you dare hit on my girlfriend Valdez!" Jason said.  
"Fine but you know that its the truth, you know you want her to stay like that." Leo replied while backing away slowly.  
"No, not at all I love Piper the way she is!" Jason replied hastily, wait he said he loves me!  
"You love me?" I asked cautiously.  
"Of course." Jason said sweetly as he kissed me, his lips felt like jello against mine, we kept kissing until someone (Leo) coughed loudly making us jump apart.  
Aphrodite appeared in the room.  
"PIPER!AHHH YOU LOOK SOOOO ADORABLE!" She screamed.  
"Yeah, thanks mom, but can you give me some flats instead of heels, I don't need to sprain my ankle." I asked her with a hint of plea in my voice.  
"Fine!" My mom snapped then she snapped her fingers and I was now wearing golden flats instead of those annoying heels. I stumbled due to the change of height, but Jason caught me. "Now" Aphrodite began,"you all need to freshen up with new clothes so here we go, makeovers for everybody!" Aphrodite snapped her fingers, "Bon Voyage my lovelies!" Aphrodite concluded then she snapped her fingers and disappeared. Nico was now wearing black skinny jeans, black vans, a black t-shirt, and a black aviator jacket, well he is the son of Hades. Frank was wearing denim jeans, a red polo shirt, and red reebok high tops. Hazel looked adorable, she was wearing a green and blue plaid romper with golden gladiator sandals, and her curly brown hair was in a dutch braid. Leo was wearing khaki pants with dress shoes and a pink shirt with suspenders attached and once again, Aphrodite had given him Ray Bans. Jason looked soooo cute in jeans, an orange t-shirt, and blue nike's. Well I think that Aphrodite thought she was "dressing us for success".

read and review!


	8. Percy 2

**Turns out I lied! I have a problem with that sometimes... When I said you would be getting a chapter next week! I finished for you guys! Whooo! *does awesome dance as i listen to music!* Heck yeah! Anyway here is the chapter:**

**Disclaimer:**

**"Beatrice," he says, looking sternly into my eyes. "We should think of our family." There is an edge in his voice. "But we should also think of our selves."**

**enjoy the chapter!**

Percy:

I began to wake up and rub the sleep out of my ground shifted overnight. Instead of lying in a hidden cave tucked up safely we were out and were on what appeared to be rock, a grayish black rock, with grains of sand in between pieces. How in hades did this happen? Doesn't matter I decide. We have to keep moving. Before I can shake Annabeth awake, a scream pierces the air. Her body thrashes around  
"No, Percy don't kill Jason! Leave me behind and you go! I'll be okay! Leave me!" She says in her sleep. I gather her in my arms,  
"No, that will never happen. I am here for you and never ever leaving! Wake up!"  
"No, Percy I didn't mean that! Come back! Percy!" she sobs in her nightmare.  
"I won't leave you are safe! Come on, wake up!" She begins to stir. "Come on Annabeth! Wake up!" Her eyes blink open wearily and she looks around frantically.  
"Sh, it's alright, we are safe, at the moment."  
Where are we?"  
"I don't know" I answer. She looks around  
"I think we are on some kind of lava."  
" Whoa, cool lava?"  
"Yes hardened magma."  
"What? You said lava."  
"Yes, lava thats still in the volcano."  
"Uh, whatever doesn't matter. What was your dream about?"  
"We were in tartarus, surrounded by get out you had to pick between killing Jason, or leaving me here. You were trying to decide I wanted you to leave me here and Jason wanted to die. Why would Jason want to die? I don't know but if this happens you need to leave me. Jason is key to prophecy."  
"I don't think I could! Not ever!"  
"No Percy, you can and you will. You will leave me here if the time comes. Swear it!"

No.

I stop to think about it. Could I? If I had to choose between Jason and I saving the world or getting Annabeth out alive could I really leave her here? No. I don't think I could. I would never forgive myself if she got hurt or worse, I would never forgive myself. But if it meant the whole world would be destroyed and enslaved by giants, could do it? Possibly sacrifice annabeth for the rest of the world? Would staying with Annabeth and becoming enslaved to the Giants be better than me alive and alone with the world as it should be? Could I really live alone? With her gone? Well after she dies, I could follow her. But what about grover? My mom? Paul? Hazel, Frank,Leo, Jason, Piper, Nico, Camp halfblood? Would life really be worth it without Annabeth? No. I would not leave Annabeth.

I could never leave Annabeth.

Okay, enough lovey dovey crap, time to get us out of here. The ground was starting to steam. Crap. okay, water, okay, steam. steam is water! If I can turn the steam back into water, I can get us out of here! Focus, Percy, Focus. Okay umm, channeling water, think water.

water.

nope, not working.

I began to focus. I turned all my possible thinking into that steam. It started to work. It the steam began to turn to water. It appears as if there were little holes opening up in the air around us and water was pouring out.

"what is going on?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm using the water to get us out of here" I say " The water will hopefully run into a small river or stream and we can walk on it and get us out of here."

It does just what i say, we quickly begin to walk through the water to get out of there, when suddenly the sky starts to look like it is burning, What the heck? I look closer, there is a hole of burning fire in the sky? What the Hades is going on here? We start to walk faster.. Crap I can only take so much fire in one day... Stupid fire! we would all be better off without it! The inexplicably burning monstrous hole in the sky only seems to be getting bigger.

"What the hell is that?" I ask Annabeth.

" I have no idea.." she trails off nervously.

I look up again, the hole is getting bigger. It is a huge black expanse in the middle of the sky with a burning, very hot, ring of fire around the outside. The hole continues growing until, suddenly,

I black out.

_**hahahahhaha! Cliffhanger... well kind of. See if anyone can guess the quote! This one is much harder but is from one of my all time favorite books! No lie! **_

_**Review! Please, do.**_


	9. Chapter 9

To close what has been opened

The dove must pay

The price of sky's life

The seven shall prevail to find one glow like object

Yet close doors through pain

Wisdom and Water shall be saved

So he may once again her the dove's voice

War and Fire? Friend or Foe?

The ghost king's sister will yet perish

Yet as a whole they may survive

Split up

And

Everyone dies


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey hungry here! Yeah, we havent been here for awhile. Some IRL issues. I have been sick, and yeah Im pretty much constantly sick. Family Issues but we are back! And its Easter week! Happy Easter to my fellow Easter Celebrators! Umm this is from Nicos pov. Oh and who else is like majorly freaking out cuz The SECOND PERCY JACKSON IS COMING OUT THIS SUMMER! and CATCHING FIRE IS COMING OUT IN NOVEMBER! HOLY SHIZZ! Okay okay now enjoy**_

_****_**Disclaimer: Me no own percy jackson: I know! It sucks!**

**Today's Quote: **

**"aren't you, uh... reproducing?**

"sure, we love reproducing it's one of our favorite things."

Nico (the one and only awesomeness known as me)

Have you ever just felt like death? Gotten really sick and just felt absolutely terrible? Not want to get out of bed? Or do anything at all? Take this pain, make it about ten times worse and viola! You have something close to what I feel like 24/7. Yes, shadow travel can be pretty cool, and raising these awesome skeleton creatures is pretty freaking cool as well, but honestly I could go without. It all just weighs me down. Between the Romans, the Greeks, the phedophiles: wait I know what your thinking. What do phedophiles have to do with Greeks, and Romans? Simple, they all both old, all obsessed with younger people and are all pretty much a bunch of psychopaths. You don't believe me?

Picture this. You are lying in your bed, hopefully comfortable, and suddenly.

WHAM

BAM

…...The dove must pay...

blah blah blah

…... The Ghost kings sister...

blah blah blah

... face pain and defeat...

Thank you. Really I mean it. I wasn't trying to sleep when your huge ass voice went off in my head. Blah, you are all going to die. We knew that already! Thank you captain obvious! Point it out again why don't you? Seriously, It wouldn't be a normal day if someone didn't mention us dying, or be murdered, or the end of the world. I think the shock of that not happening would quite literally kill us. Ha, ha see what I did there? Eh, you probably didn't. But who is the ghost king? If that's me, it means my sister would die. Bianca is already dead, um, do I have another sister? Hazel! Well half sister, but she counts. Does she die? Ugg! No! I refuse to think about death! I will not.

Okay, "Monkeys, bananas, fruit, apple, cheese, cream cheese, frosting, birthdays, time, month, year, 365, Romans, Idiots, synonyms, um, death.

Arg! Gods damn it! Stupid death! Always has to corrupt my thoughts!

I can't take anymore of the gods prophecy. If we didn't need them to win the war... Well, then lets just say I wouldn't be fighting for them. I know what you are all thinking:

"Oh my gods! He wants to defy the gods!"

"But, your father?"

"How could you?"

"If Mount Olympus fell..."

Now think about it. What have the gods done for us? What good has my dad done me? None, what so freaking ever? And really? They like to play with us. I mean look at the camps, they kept them split. We are just pawns for them... Toys, dolls, toy soldiers, whatever floats your boat. Really, I'm strangely obsessed with death... thanks dad! Note the heavy sarcasm. Selena and Charles... they got screwed over. Yeah, yeah they died for a good cause, bu they aren't ever coming back. At all. Hades, I would died if Hazel and the rest of them hadn't come. Yes! Thank the gods! I'm alive! With no help from them!

I haven't decided what I think of Hazel. She by blood, is my half sister. She can never replace Bianca, but maybe... I know she thinks of me as her brother but, I don't want too become to attached and then have her die. She is obviously part of this huge prophecy and for sure will be part of this war. They don't understand how hard it will be to get to the doors of death, get Percy and Annabeth out, and still close the doors before Gaea fully wakes up. She is already becoming stronger!

And, the Romans. I don't even trust them. They do things extremely differently than Camp Half Blood. I have seen both camps, But I don't know, I mean they must be doing something right! The Roman demigods live past age nineteen! I don't necessarily have something to live for, but they have real families. Percy and Annabeth could get married and have kids... Wait, dear gods. Can you imagine? Stubborn, smart, arguing kids that can control water! Oh, no. That would be very very scary, like worse than giants. Well maybe not that bad...

I glance at the clock and, it's only been and hour. Its now close to four in the morning. Lovely. That's just freaking amazing. I roll over and close my eyes trying to fall asleep, does work? Nah. Of course not. Dark images flash behind my eyes. Hell, monsters giants. My dreams are just a damn rainbow. I close my eyes again and force my mind to blank. Eventually I drift off into the dark black abyss of sleep.

_Percy and Annabeth are roaming what appears to be a field. Then suddenly Jason falls out of the freaking sky! It fades to black. I begin to hear this rumbling, Gaea speaks "They will die, those demigods! they will perish" _

_**Hope you liked it! The little dream bit at the end is my horrid attempt at forshadowing... Beware! And who can guess the book today's quote cam from? Review, Follow, Favorite! Do it all! And remember: always tip your waitress!**_

_**:)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Two updates in like the same week? what! I don't even feel like rambling so: without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson= not mine. Dang it! :)**

**"Well, she's not responding to my advances," he observed more brightly than he felt, "so she must be dead."  
"Or she's a woman of good taste and sense."**

**"You know," Gabriel said, "there was a time I thought we could be friends, Will."**

"There was a time I thought I was a ferret," Will said, "but that turned out to be the opium haze. Did you know it had that effect? Because I didn't." 

**~there is two quotes today because this book was just that awesome~**

Leo:  
Ya know, the awkwardness of your two best friends kissing right in front of you is EXTREMELY over rated, all you have to say is  
"Hey Zeus, over here!" and they stop immediately. I soon had a dagger at my throat and I was pinned to the floor.  
"You explanation?" Piper said coldly.  
"JASON HELP YOUR INSANELY CRAZY GIRLFRIEND IS ATTACKING ME!" I screamed, Jason just walked over and said and I quote  
"I hope you get Elysium." then walked away, great now I have to face the wrath of Piper 'I don't care if I look like a can of moldy guacamole' McClean. (A/N: Literally guacamole from a can in my opinion is disgusting, my dad bought it when the hurricane hit the NE so if we lost POWER, we did btw, we would have something tasteful and spicy to eat, talk about major gross.) She is going to kill me when I tell her that I had Hazel help me prank her, now her closet is filled with girly clothes no more.  
"Muhahahah Muahahahah MUAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed, little did I know I laughed.  
"What did you do Valdez?" Piper questioned me.  
"Nothing at all." I said as I reached for my coffee and dumped it on her. She gasped and smiled as her cloths transformed into jeans and a t-shirt, so i dumped coffee on that too. Piper huffed and walked to her room, Hazel then walked in and noticed my smirk.  
"What" She asked and then she saw Pipers back up dagger and my empty coffee mug, realization struck her face. "OH" She said.  
"Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, cero" I counted down and then you heard Piper's scream, it wasn't a horrified LEO WHAT DID YOU DO?! scream it was a horrified blood piercing scream. We ran into Piper's room and saw Syhenome the bane of Aphrodite standing over her looking satisfied, little did she know that Jason had a look of rage on his face and their was some sort of glow around him, yet the odd fact was that it was a pink glow, then a pink glow came all around us. I realized that I had docked us in France, so connecting the dots, France=Aphrodite=Syhenome. Jason screamed a war cry and attacked, Nico came barging into the room with an army of ghosts and started killing off Syhenome's minions. I, being the awesomely hot, amazing, brilliant, taco loving Leo that I am helped him while Hazel chained down Syhenome using a chain of rubies and diamonds, Frank transformed into a fire breathing iguana, wait just kidding. a fire breathing dragon. Jason was stabbing Syhenome in the arm trying to make her release Piper who she had picked up and was planning on taking her to Tartrus. Frank started biting Syhenome and Hazel and I fought back to back.  
"YOU HURT PIPER, YOU HURT ME! PREPARE TO DIE! TASTE MY WRATH SYHENOME!" Jason bellowed, a pink tornado formed around him and he plunged his sword into Syhenome's heart and golden ichor flowed from her wounds, before she died she muttered something in greek that i recognized as 'Gaea control her put my soul in her.' Then Syhenome vanished. Jason walked over to Piper and held her with tears in his eyes. Piper slowly opened her eyes and said "Jason, free me." and then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted then Jason carried her to the infirmary.

~~~~you can consider this line time passing~~~~

It has been two days since Piper passed out well more like blacked out anyways me, Frank, Hazel and Nico were eating some delish gordita's (legit really they are legit my friend ate one.) when we heard a scream... It was Jason's... We ran into the infirmary where we found Piper holding Jason by the neck.

Jason POV (POV SWITCH)  
One minute I am holding my beautiful girlfriend Piper's hand while she is passed out and the next she is choking me! After what I did for her, killing Syhenome and all those monsters, saving her ass on our quest, etc. and this is how she repays me, by trying to kill me. I decided to scream and Leo, Frank , Hazel and Nico ran into the infirmary.  
"Beauty Queen, let Jason go, just don't kill him." Leo said calmly trying to get her to stop, something is possessing her something is, she is not this strong.  
"Leo Valdez..." She spoke in a voice that was so not her own, "I need the son of Jupiter to die and trust me the real Piper is deep in my heart once I kill him you will get her back, possibly, I kind of like this look, anyways well one second." She said. Piper appeared out of thin air and all of a sudden she gasped and then a white glow came from her mouth and she gasped then tried to talk. The fake Piper released me and I ran and held her in my arms, silent tears were on her face.  
"What did you do to her?" Hazel yelled. Piper tried to talk but no noise came out... oh no, the prophecy... 'Dove must pay a price of the sky's life... so he may once again here her voice.' Shit, shit, shit.  
"What the voiceless daughter of Aphrodite is trying to say zombie is that it's the prophecy and to kill her but no can do. I need to kill Jason and oh look Ms. McClean, it is you glowing object your voice... aww, well all I can say is that you all need to find objects, Percy and Annabeth have theirs and Jason will soon to be finding hers. You too all of you." 'Piper' said.  
"Kill me, just kill me if it will get Piper's voice back, without her charmspeak this quest will be hopeless. Kill me." I said. The voice laughed and answered "Of Course!"  
I gently kissed Piper and told her I loved her, I man hugged Leo, Frank, and Nico and I hugged Hazel.  
"See you guys, don't fail me." I said and the fake Piper stabbed me, the last thing I saw was Piper lurching forward trying to say my name and the fake Piper getting killed by Frank. All went black...

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA! CLIFFHANGER!**  
**A/N ahahahahha Another Cliffhanger! I bet y'all love me right, yes, no, maybe, ah it's okay I have no life... :( Just kidding! I really don't care what you think of me!**  
**REVIEW AND READ!**  
**Peace and Blessings,**

**OLYMPIANS **

**If anyone has read the book that the quote is from pm me! I need someone to talk with!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy**

LEO POV

Ahh the final battle, Percy and annabeth are out of Tartarus and we are currently fighting between gaea and all the giants are dead, Percy and Annabeth were fighting back to back and Hazel and Piper were also fighting monsters, the gods were fighting Gaea and just killed her! YEAAAA BUDDY! That just pissed the monsters off. Jason was cursing really bad as he was fighting on the ship with me, Nico and Frank... he was currently saying the F bomb repeatedly. I was loading a cannon, time to fire.  
"Fire in the hoe!" I screamed and the whole battle stopped and everything looked at me and we all laughed really hard.  
"I mean hole?!" I said as I blushed wrong thing said while someone was screaming naughty words. Everyone continued to stare at me and I got uncomfortable. Then Something came and killed all the monsters and the 7, their names were Juliet and Cato, shit, i have heard of them before, they are assasins, they murdered Carter and Sadie Kane two of the worlds youngest archeologists for Eygypt. The girl came up to me and shot me and the last thing I saw was Juliet and Cato kissing.  
A Eygyptian Boy wearing scruffy cloths showed up to me with the rest of the 7 and Nico and they all said... "Well, Screw the world." and we started gangnam styling! LIKE A BOSS! I then woke up from a horrid dream and realized, i really was dead.

THE END!  
We hopped you like the final chapter, get off the computer ,  
get a life! JKJKJKJKJKJKJk WE LOVE YOU GUYS! HAPPY APRIL!ADIOS!  
HungryOlympians

Ps: How many of you thought this was a real chapter? HAHAHAHAHA. Dont worry its not :)


End file.
